Mein Held aus der SpießerStadt
by Redschie-RPH
Summary: HeijixSaguru.....


Gut. Schön. Jetzt war ich hier. Aber wo genau war ich eigentlich? Ich holte noch einmal den Brief heraus, den ich vor zwei Tagen bekommen habe.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Hattori,_

_ich habe bereits sehr viel von ihnen in der Times gelesen. Sie seien ein sehr begabter Detektiv und deshalb bitte ich Sie sobald es ihnen möglich ist nach London zu kommen um einen Mordfall aufzuklären. Ich habe bereits viele Detektive engagiert, jedoch sind sie genauso wie die Polizei zu keinem Schluss gekommen wie es passiert ist. Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Thomas O´Conner_

_P.S. Meine Adresse liegt bei_

Seufzend steckte ich den Fetzten Papier wieder in meine Tasche. London, die Spießerstadt schlechthin und ausgerechnet hier bin ich nun. Es entfuhr mir noch ein Seufzer. Und wo war jetzt dieses Haus? Desorientiert sah ich mich um.

Neunzig Minuten später und der Verzweiflung nahe fand ich mich wieder am Heathrow-Flughafen wieder. Leise grummelnd bestellte ich nun ein Taxi zu mir, der wird ja schließlich wissen wo die Adresse ist. Ein paar Minuten später saß ich auf der ledernen Rückbank des Taxis. Ich gab dem Fahrer den Zettel mit der Adresse und lehnte mich zurück. Der Wagen fuhr los und ich fing an den anderen Mann im Auto genauer zu betrachten. Er war etwas korpulent und trug für ihn Formbetonende Kleidung, die aus einer schwarzen Jeanshose und einem recht eigenwilligen kariertem Hemd bestand. Trotz allem schien er sehr gepflegt zu sein. Seine Haare waren durchgehend dunkelblond und nicht mit ausgeblichenen Strähnchen ruiniert, jene hatte er zu einer sehr modernen Frisur gebändigt.

„Nun, was wollen Sie eigentlich in Notting Hill, Sir?"

Erschrocken davon dass er mich so unvorhergesehen angesprochen hat war ich ebenso fasziniert von seiner Stimme. Für so einen – zugegeben – sehr standhaften Mann hatte er eine wirklich sanfte Stimmlage, was ungemein beruhigend auf mich wirkte.

„Oh…ehm, ich wurde da geschäftlich hin eingeladen…"

„Ahja, sehr feine Gegend, glaub es mir. Nicht viele wollen dahin…"

Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und es bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen.

„J-ja"

Umso glücklicher war ich, als wir endlich in Notting Hill angekommen waren.

„12 Pfund und 46 Pence"

Meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, oh, ich hab vergessen mein Geld in Pfund einzuwechseln. Was soll ich nun machen?

„Ehm… Nehmen sie auch Yen? Hehehe"

Er musterte mich mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„So, Japaner he?"

„Eh… Ja" Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Dann kriege ich Zwanzigtausend…", sagte er beiläufig.

„Zwanzigtausend?"

„Das ist mein Sonderpreis, aber nur weil du mir sympathisch bist…. Und als Entschädigung dafür, das ich dann zur Bank muss um es umzutauschen…. Also, was ist nun?"

„Eh…"

Resigniert gab ich ihm die Zwanzigtausend, was übrigens mein letztes Geld war. Ich seufzte, wie soll ich denn nun nach Hause kommen? Dann werd ich wohl oder über meine Eltern anrufen müssen – keine schönen Aussichten. Ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen, wie sie mir eine Standpauke halten im Sinne von Wir haben dir doch gesagt, du hättest da nicht hinfliegen sollen´. Ja, das konnte ich mir schon bildlich vorstellen.

Ich war so tief in meinen Gedankengängen, das ich fast die Einbiegung zur Portobello Road, wo die Adresse war.

„Nummer 7… Nummer 7… Nummer 7… Numm…"

Da war das Haus und es war… groß, sehr groß. Umso überraschter war ich, als jemand aus dem Haus kam. Nein, es waren mehrere Personen.

„Ich muss ihnen noch einmal danken, Mr. Hakuba. Das Sie den Fall endlich lösen konnten und das auch noch so schnell…"

„Keine Ursache, Mr. O´Connor. Dieser Fall war wirklich kinderleicht…"

In diesem Moment entdeckte O´Connor mich und trat auf mich zu.

„Und Sie sind?" Er musterte mich von oben nach unten genau.

„Ehm… Hattori, Heiji Hattori"

Er schien meinen Namen unnötig lange zu verarbeiten, denn es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er wieder reagierte.

„Oh, Hattori natürlich… Es tut mir leid, aber wie Sie gehört haben ist der Fall inzwischen ja gelöst worden", sagte er und deutete auf den Kerl namens Hakuba, der sich gerade mit einer gekonnten Bewegung den Pony aus dem Weg beförderte und mich nun ebenfalls ansah.

„Das heiß also, wenn ich richtig liege, das ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde und wieder nach Hause, nach Japan fliegen darf?". Ich hob meine linke Augenbraue.

Bei dem Wort Japan horchte Hakuba auf.

„So sehr es mir wegen der Umstände Leid tut, ich fürchte so ist es, ja"

Ich atmete laut aus und sagte:

„Wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich wieder, so ´n Flug kostet ja nix. Ich hab ja als Schüler soviel Geld".

Mit diesen Worten machte ich eine Kehrtwendung und ging davon. O´Connor sah mir kurz nach, schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder ins Haus. Hakuba sah mir interessiert hinterher.

In mir brodelte die Wut, so etwas gibt es doch nicht. Da kommt man extra den Weg von Ôsaka nach London, das von seinem eigenen Geld und dann für nichts? Heh…

Laut murrend schickte ich Flüche auf den Kerl in der Hoffnung dass sie wahr werden mögen.

Ich kam – unwissend wo ich überhaupt war – an einer Bank vorbei und blieb stehen. Nachdenkend holte ich mein Portemonnaie heraus und sah mir die letzten paar Münzen an, die sich noch in ihr befanden. In Pfund wäre das wohl noch weniger als jetzt schon. Dennoch stieg ich die Treppenstufen hoch und betrat die Bank. Es waren ein paar Menschen da. Ich stellte mich an einen Schalter wo Umtausch dran stand.

Eine ältere Frau, die ungewöhnlich klein war kam mit eiligen Schritten hinter die Theke und sah mich an. Ich legte mein ganzes Geld auf den Tresen. Misstrauisch beäugte sie die Münzen.

„In Pfund?"

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und schaute sie fragend an.

„Wie?"

Sie machte einen genervten Laut und sagte:

„Möchten Sie dieses Geld in Pfund umtauschen?"

„Oh… Ja, natürlich"

Nun nahm sie die unterschiedlich großen Yen-Münzen in die Hand und schaute sie sich genauer an.

„Sind die echt?… Ich mein die Münzen".

Ich nickte nur noch verwirrter.

Dann zog sie mit dem Geld von dannen in einen geschlossenen Raum.

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit Pfund- und Pencemünzen zurück.

„750 Yen in 3 Pfund und 53 Pence. Bitteschön"

Vorsichtig packte ich die britischen Münzen in meine Geldbörse, bedankte mich und verließ die Bank wieder.

„Dreieinhalb Pfund. Das reicht höchstens für ´n Anruf aus der Telefonzelle"

Was soll ich nun machen? Und da stand sie – eine Telefonzelle.

Resignierend ging ich zu ihr, warf das Geld ein und tippte die Nummer von meinen Eltern ein. Ich hörte ein regelmäßiges Tuten und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Hier bei Hattori"

„Hi Mum, ich bin ´s"

„Heiji, Liebling… „ Ein genervter Gesichtsausdruck meinerseits. „:.. Wie geht es dir? Bist du heil angekommen?"

„ Mum, ich rufe grad aus ´ner Telefonzelle an und hab deshalb nicht viel Zeit. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das ein Fehltritt war und das Taxi hat auch viel gekostet…"

Es fiel mir schwer, meine Eltern um Geld zu bitten, aber es musste sein.

„Also, brauchst du Geld?". Ihr Stimme klang wissend und gar nicht böse.

„Ja… Aber warte mal kurz, Mum…"

In genau diesem Augenblick kam gerade Hakuba an mir vorbei und ich legte auf.

„Heiji… Bist du noch dran?... " Seufzend legte sie den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel.

Ich folgte Hakuba unbemerkt, bis er etwa eine halbe Stunde später in eine abgelegene Seitestraße einbog. Ein zerbeulter Mülleimer diente mir als Deckung. Hakuba stand vor einer Mauer und war mit dem Rücken zu mir gedreht. So verharrte er eine ganze Weile.

/… Was macht der Typ da bloß, will der da übernachten…/

„So, Hattori, was willst du?"

Einmal blinzeln, zweimal blinzeln, hat der grad meinen Namen gesagt?

„Willst du hinter der Mülltonne übernachten?", sagte er und drehte sich in seine Richtung.

/… So ein Mistkerl, jetzt kann der schon meine Gedanken lesen…/

Ich erhob mich aus der Hocke und kam aus meinem Versteck.

„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich ausgerechnet was von dir will?"

„Weil…" Er legte so ein besserwisserischen Ton auf, oh Gott, was für ein Kotzbrocken…

„Weil du mich schon seit 5 Blocks verfolgst, genauer gesagt, seit ich an dir vorbeigegangen bin, als du jemanden aus der Telefonzelle angerufen hast…"

„Telefonzellen sind dazu da, weißt du?… Das man jemanden anrufen kann meine ich", sagte ich gespielt schnippisch.

„Ach so und ich dachte du hättest kein Geld, nachdem du das heute Abend unnötigerweise herausposaunt hast"

Ich spürte wie mir das Blut in den Kopf geschossen kam und ich rot wurde.

„Ich habe es nicht "herausposaunt"!"

„Oh natürlich, dann hast du es uns also stilvoll mitgeteilt…"

Beleidigt drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und machte einen Schmollmund.

„Pah! Nenn es doch wie du willst… Ist mir doch egal!"

Hakuba kam ein paar Schritte näher auf mich zu.

„Sag mal, du kommst doch aus Japan, hab ich Recht?". Seine Stimmlage hatte sich verändert.

„Und wenn schon, was geht dich das an?"

„Lass mich raten… Ôsaka?"

Verdutzt wandte ich mich wieder ihm zu.

„Dein Akzent hat dich verraten. Ich bin übrigens auch Japaner"

Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein wissendes Grinsen geschlichen.

„Mein Name ist Hakuba Saguru"

Saguru Hakuba? Der Name kam mir bekannt vor… Ahja, Sohn des Polizeirats Hakuba, Kudô hat mir mal von ihm erzählt von wegen, das auch er in diesem Schloss war, als KID aufgetaucht war.

„Und was willst du nun von mir, _Saguru Hakuba_?".

Die letzten beiden Worte hatte ich förmlich ausgespuckt.

„Ich? Wer ist mir denn hinterher geschlichen?".

„Zum letzten Mal, ich bin dir nicht hinterher geschlichen!"

„Darf ich dich was fragen, Hattori?"

„Selbst wenn nicht, würdest du es tun oder nach meinen Geheimnissen schnüffeln"

„Wo übernachtest du?".

Ich sag ihm ins Gesicht. Es hatte nunmehr einen mitleidigen Ausdruck. Kein Herabsehen oder Überheblichkeit war zu sehen, nein, nur Verständnis. Mein Blick konnte seinem nicht standhalten, deshalb schaute ich zu Seite.

„Hm?"

„Hoch, keine Ahnung, zur Not auf der Straße. Ich werd ganz bestimmt nirgendwo um einen Schlafplatz betteln…"

Seine Hand war urplötzlich neben meinem Kopf gelandet, sodass er sich jetzt gegen die Wand stützte und förmlich von oben auf mich hinab sah. Dieser Zustand ließ mich in meinem Satz stocken.

„Du wohnst fürs erste bei mir"

„Häh?"

Während ich schockiert nicht in der Lage war zu reagieren, rief er mit seinem Handy irgendjemanden an, aber ich hörte nicht genau auf das was er sagte.

Ich schüttelte zur Besinnung meinen Kopf.

„Und was ist wenn ich nicht bei dir schlafen will?"

/… Was mach ich da eigentlich? Ich hätte auf der Straße schlafen können, aber da bot mir jemand einen Schlafplatz – wahrscheinlich sogar in einem richtigen Bett – an und ich Trottel schlag das aus? Egal, ich würde eher auf einer Bank übernachten, als bei einem solchen Großkotz schlafen…/

„Tja, dann muss ich dich eben anketten und bis zu mir nach Hause hinter herziehen".

Und da war es wieder, dieses überhebliche, großkotzige Grinsen…

„Wie meinen?".

Hakuba packte mich am Arm und zog mich hinter sich aus der Seitenstraße heraus und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich glaub… ich glaub ich bin umgeknickt…", antwortete ich ihm und bückte mich zu meinem schmerzenden Fuß runter.

„Warte…"

Und schon hatte er seinen rechten Arm unter meinem Linken geschoben und zog mich auf diese Weise hoch.

„Kannst du auftreten?". Er klang schon fast mitleidig.

Ich richtete mich nun ganz auf und verlagerte mein Gewicht auf meinen linken Fuß. Und schon beugte ich mich mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und Schmerzen nach vorne.

„Ah…"

„Komm ich helfe dir".

Ein paar Minuten länger brauchten wir um zu seinem Auto stehen. Es war mir ein bisschen peinlich so humpelnd über die Straßen von Notting Hill zu gehen, vor allem wenn einen die Passanten so anstarrten

/…Wie ich schon sagte, Spießer-Stadt schlechthin…. Au…au…/

Wie bereits erwähnt blieben wir kurze Zeit später vor einem großen teuren Auto – fast schon eine Limousine – stehen.

„Äh… Ist das _dein_ Auto?", fragte ich erstaunt und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das hier? Oh nein, das ist nur der Wagen meines Vaters, meines ist nicht ganz so groß"

/… Nicht ganz so groß?. Bisher dachte ich mein Vater hat ein großes Auto, aber wenn ich das hier sehe… Ich erzähl ihm besser nichts davon… Hehehe…/.

Langsam half er mir in den Wagen.

In diesen Momenten kam er mir so hilfsbereit und nett vor, nicht so wie vor einer halben Stunde.

„Zeig mir mal deinen Fuß", sagte er plötzlich.

Hakuba schob mich an das andere Ende der Rückbank und hob mein Bein auf seinen Schoß.

„Nein, lass das, das ist nicht so schlimm… Ah!"

Seine Finger drückten gerade auf der höllisch schmerzenden Stelle rum.

„Sag mal, bist du denn verrückt?..."

„Also, tut es dir sehr wohl weh"

„Unsinn!..."

Nun zog ich mein Bein von seinem Schoß und stellte und zog mir den Schuh wieder an. Allerdings war ich zu unvorsichtig und trat zu stark auf.

/… Gott tut das Weh… argh!.../

„Es. tut. überhaupt. nicht. weh."

Diese Worte kamen stoßweise aus meinem Mund.

Ich wandte Gesicht zum Entgegengesetzten Fenster, damit er nicht meine schmerzverzerrte Visage nicht sehen konnte.

Ich würde mich hüten ihm, ausgerechnet ihm, eine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Sag mir bescheid, wenn es zu sehr wehtut"

Der Kerl behandelt mich wie ein Kind, dabei muss der in etwa so alt sein wie ich. Der nimmt sich ja was heraus.

Den Rest der Fahrt sah ich ihn nicht an und wir wechselten kein Wort…

Als wir auf seinem Hof hielten und ich – mühselig - ausstieg glaubte ich zu träumen. Das Haus war groß, ach was sage ich, das Haus war riesig.

Hakuba sah das ich mich erstaunt umsah.

„Findest du das so erstaunend?"

Sein Blick war verständnislos, als er mich über seine Schulter her musterte.

„Äh... nun ja.."

Ich folgte ihm so schnell wie es mit möglich war, damit er nicht denkt ich wäre schwach.

Das Innenleben des Hauses war noch atemberaubender als die äußere Fassade.

Er ging auf eine große Treppe zu, die mit rotem Teppich dekoriert war.

/… Oh nein, eine Treppe…/

Seufzend kletterte ich sie ebenfalls empor. Was aber eine gewisse Zeit brauchte. Ich muss wohl wie ein auf den Rücken gelegter Marienkäfer, hilflos, ausgesehen haben, den Hakuba sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Als ich denn nun oben angekommen war musste ich erstmal richtig atmen.

„Ihr habt ein _so _großes Haus und ihr habt _so _viel Geld…" Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Aber.. ihr habt hier _keinen einzigen_ gottverdammten Fahrstuhl!"

„Wir haben einen Fahrstuhl…" Er deutete auf die Tür des Fahrstuhls am hinteren Ende des Ganges.

„… aber du sahest so durchtrainiert aus und da dein Fuß ja nicht wehtut dachte ich, das es dir nichts ausmacht, die Treppe zu nehmen"

Für diesen Satz wäre ich ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen, was aber mit einem Bein nicht ganz auszuführen war.

Hakuba zeigte mir ein Gästezimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges, in der Entgegengesetzten Richtung zum Fahrstuhl. Es war sauber, kein Staub war weit und breit zu sehen. Und es war ein richtiges Bett da, kein Futon wie Zuhause in Japan.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich hier schlafen soll?"

„Ja", seine Stimme klang streng und bestimmt.

„Solange bis du wieder nach Japan kannst"

„Gib mir Geld, dann bin ich weg", meinte ich sarkastisch.

„Nein, solange du London nicht kennen gelernt hast, kann ich dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen"

„Also, komm ich hier nicht so einfach weg, stimmt ´s?". Ich gähnte.

„Sieht so aus", sagte er noch, während er aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür zumachte.

Vorsichtig ging ich zum Rand des Bettes und setzte mich drauf. Langsam zog ich die Schuhe aus und tastete meinen linken Fuß ab. Er tat immer noch höllisch weh.

/… Das ist alles nur Hakubas Schuld…Er musste ja den Fall lösen, mich in die Seitenstraße locken, mich bloß stellen und nun in seinem Haus gefangen halten… Ich hasse diesen Typen/

Ein paar Stunden später wachte ich auf und richtete mich auf. Gähnend kratzte ich mich im Nacken und öffnete nun ganz die Augen.

/… Ohm.. Ich bin ja immer noch in London… Wie spät ist es denn?... /

Schlaftrunken suchten meine Augen den Raum nach einer Uhr ab und fanden schließlich eine die über der Tür hing.

/. . . Halb Drei?... Noch viel zu früh…/

Ich rieb erstmal meine Augen um besser sehen zu können. Minuten nachdem ich noch da so gelegen hab stand ich endlich auf und da war er wieder, der Schmerz, er kam blitzartig wieder und schon war ich hellwach.

Taumelnd ging ich vorsichtigen – und vor allem humpelnden Schrittes zur Tür auf den Gang.

/… Toilette… Toilette… Wo bist du nur?... /

Langsam kam ich zu einer anderen nahen Tür auf den Gang und öffnete sie leise.

Zu meinem Pech war es nicht die Toilette. Es war ein Schlafzimmer, leider konnte man nicht sehen ob einer in dem Bett lag, deshalb machte ich ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer rein.

Es lag Saguru Hakuba in dem Bett. Ich wollte mich schon wieder umdrehen, aber irgendetwas lies mich stehen bleiben und mich wieder umdrehen.

Meine Füße führten mich noch ein paar Schritte näher an sein Bett ran.

Seine Frisur war zerzaust, nicht so gepflegt wie sonst. Und eine Strähne hing ihm ins Gesicht.

/… Gott, wie kann man nur so… so… unglaublich schön sein… Moment! Stop!... Was denke ich gerade….Argh!.../

Schon wieder kam das Blut in meinen Kopf geschossen.

Nachdem ich trotz des geistigen Konfliktes in mir doch zu keinem Schluss gekommen war, kniete ich mich unentschlossen vor das Bett und schaute den friedlich Schlafenden mit einem unbewussten Lächeln lange an.

Irgendwann meldete sich wieder mein Harndrang zu Wort und ich musste den schlafenden Engel wieder verlassen…

Draußen auf dem Gang stand ich wieder vor dem Problem, das ich nicht wusste wo hier in diesem gottverdammten, riesigen Haus das Badezimmer war.

Seufzend ging ich zur nächsten Tür und – Hurra! – es war das Bad.

Nun grinsend ging ich in den Raum und… Platsch! Und schon küsste ich den Boden.

Ich lag bäuchlings auf dem Marmorboden des Badezimmers und hatte alle Viere von mir gestreckt. Ich fühlte wie mir das Blut aus der kommt, schließlich bin ich da voll drauf gefallen. Zudem hat sich der Schmerz im Fuß wohl verdoppelt.

/… Wie gesagt, das ist alles Hakubas Schuld… /

Ich zog meine Hände zu mir und versuchte mich abzustützen, letztendlich saß ich auf meinem Hintern und wusste nicht was mir mehr wehtat, die Nase oder der Fuß.

Zu allem Überfluss wurde nun auch noch die Tür aufgerissen und ein entsetzt dreinblickender Saguru Hakuba kam herein.

/.. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, umgeknickter Fuß, blutende Nase, entsetzter Hakuba… Das ist echt nicht mein Tag…/

„Was ist passiert?"

„Willst du das gute oder das schlechte hören?"

Hakuba schien sich auch nicht entscheiden zu können, welche Verletzung er als erstes versorgen sollte, entschied sich dann aber für die Nase. So nahm er einen sauberen Waschlappen aus dem Regal, machte ihn nass und fing dann an meine Nase abzutupfen.

„Beides"

„Das Gute: Nichts und das Schlechte: ich hab dich getroffen…", dieser Satz triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Hakuba antwortete nicht, sondern verstärkte nur den Druck auf die Nase.

„Argh!"

„Ich meinte, was du _hier_ gemacht hast!"

„Oh… Ich bin ausgerutscht". Meine Stimme klang leicht verzerrt.

„Das hast du verdient"

„Bitte?"

„Du bist doch im Haus rum geschlichen. Nachts soll man schlafen, Hattori!"

„Hey! Ich hab nur die Toilette gesucht…"

„Und deshalb kommst du klammheimlich in mein Zimmer und beobachtest mich wenn ich schlafe?"

Schockiert weiteten sich meine Augen.

„Ich wollte nur wissen wer da schläft, so verunstaltet wie du mit zerzausten Haaren aussiehst, ich mein… nicht das du sonst ne Schönheit wärst, dennoch…"

„Ich hol den Verbandskasten"

„Wegen der Nase? Ach, das ist doch nur ´ne Kleinigkeit…"

„Nicht wegen deiner Nase, sondern deswegen". Er deutete auf meinen verletzten Fuß.

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, das ich nicht gemerkt hätte, wie du dich abgemüht hast, nur damit ich nicht merke, wie sehr du dich abquälst"

So verließ er das Badezimmer und ging ins Erdgeschoss.

Ich hievte mich an dem Rand der Badewanne hoch und setzte mich auf. Hakuba hatte anscheinend ganze Arbeit geleistet, es war kein Blut mehr zu sehen, dennoch schmerzte sie immer noch wenn man sie berührte. Das sollte ich wohl erstmal lassen.

Kurze Zeit später war Hakuba schon wieder bei mir und kramte eine Mullbinde aus dem Kasten heraus und kniete sich vor mir um meinen Fuß zu verbinden. Es war schon komisch den großen und selbstgefälligen Hakuba so vor einem knien zu sehen.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Warum nicht?"

Ich senkte meinen Blick um zu sehen was Hakuba mit meinem linken Fuß veranstaltete.  
"Uah… Musst du denn immer so fest zupacken?"

Nun hob er seinen Blick und sah mir in die Augen. Er hatte solche schönen blauen Augen, die aber auch einen leichten purpurnen Schimmer hatten. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und mein Puls war bestimmt schon auf Hundertachtzig. Eine ganze Weile verharrten wir in dieser Pose. Langsam stand er auf und half mir auf die Beine, was nicht ganz einfach war, da jede Bewegung Schmerzen mit sich zog. Wieder nahm mein Gesicht einen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Saguru schien meine Qualen bemerkt zu haben, denn er beugte sich etwas nach unten, griff mit der einen Hand hinter meine Kniekehlen und die andere packte mich an der Mitte meines Rückens. Nun zog er seinen rechten Arm hoch und brachte mich in so in eine waagerechte Position.

„He! Was machst du da?", fragte ich panisch und hielt mich reflexartig in seinem Nacken fest.

„Du hast dir deinen Fuß verletzt und wie ich gesehen hab, kannst du nicht alleine laufen, deshalb vereinfache ich uns das"

„Indem du mich trägst?"

„Ja"

Ich grummelte leise vor mich hin. Und er öffnete die Tür auf einer mir unverständlichen Weise und trat mit mir auf den Gang hinaus, danach machte er die Tür mit einem Fußstoß wieder zu und trug mich in mein Zimmer, unterdessen griff er sich geschickt eine Packung ungewöhnlich aussehender Duftkerzen von einer Kommode, die sein Vater einmal auf einer Reise in Indien gekauft hat.

Behutsam legte er mich auf dem Bett ab und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich". Er sah mir wieder direkt in die Augen und wieder versank ich in den Tiefen dieser Schönheit.

„Warum machst du das alles für mich?"

Er beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper so nah zu mir, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Ich soll mir denken können warum du so dumm bist und einen Fremden wie mich einfach so in dein Haus einlädst, obwohl jedes Kleinkind weiß, das man keine Fremden reinlassen soll?"

Sein Gesicht kam mir noch näher, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Doch…" Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas nach links. „Ich glaube, so langsam verstehe ich…"

Seine Lippen waren auf meinen, doch löste er den Kuss nach ein paar Sekunden schon wieder. Ich machte meine Augen wieder auf und sah ihn an. Er sah mich ebenfalls an, jedoch sah ich etwas in seinen Blick – Unsicherheit.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht und ich senkte meinen Blick. Kurze Momente später hob ich meinen Kopf wieder und meine Finger fanden sich an seinen Wangen wieder. Langsam und sachte strich ich über jene Wangen, die sich so sanft anfühlten. Vorsichtig zog ich seinen Kopf wieder näher zu mir und gab ihm nun einen Kuss meinerseits. Meine Hände wanderten zu seinem Hinterkopf und verwuschelten seine Frisur noch mehr.

Ein wenig forsch drang seine Zunge in meinen Mund ein und spielte mit ihrem Gegenstück. Hakuba löste abermals den Kuss und stand auf. Verständnislos sah ich ihn an. Er ging zur Kommode wo er vorher die Kerzen drauf gelegt hatte, packte eine davon aus und steckte sie auf einen auf der Kommode befindlichen Kerzenständer.

„Was ist das?"

„Das sind indische Duftkerzen"

„Warum packst du sie aus?", fragte ich ihn, als er um das Bett ging und das Gleiche auf dem anderen Nachttisch mit der zweiten Kerze.

„Weil sie schön sind"

„Du stehst auf solchen Kitsch?". Ich sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

„Ich dachte, dass dir dieser _Kitsch_ gefällt".

Nun stieg er wieder auf das Bett und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu mir, hielt aber, als er sich zwischen meinen Beinen niederließ. Er beugte sich über mich – wohlbedacht nicht meinen Fuß zu berühren – und streckte sich um die beiden Kerzen mit einem ebenfalls auf der Kommode befindlichen Feuerzeug, danach stützte er seinen linken Arm rechts neben mir auf dem Bett und den rechten Arm auf der anderen Seite. So lag ich genau unter ihm. Vorsichtig

senkte er erneut den Kopf und gab mir so einen dritten Kuss. So verbrachten wir eine schöne restliche Nacht…

_..So eine Spießer-Stadt wie London hat doch auch etwas zu bieten..._


End file.
